Handicap Accessible
by tripnfallbri
Summary: Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott have drifted apart through the years. When they meet back up later and find out that one of them has drastically changed, what will happen? Obviously a Brucas, probably a little Jeyton and Naley mixed in.
1. Prolouge

**Handicap Accessible**

**Disclaimer: The usual I don't own any part of OTH announcement. **

**A/N: **_Okay, so after reading many stories and falling in love with many I've finally decided to maybe write one of my own. So I've taken pen and pencil in hand…or keyboard and computer in hand and started a little story of my own. This is just a little something I thought up, hopefully you guys like it!_

**Lucas Scott**

I was at work when I got the call from Brooke. She'd been trying to reach me all night but there'd been a fire in a factory building and it was all hands on deck down at the Fire Department. Brooke had been alone in her apartment across town. I've been telling her for months that she needs to live somewhere with a better security system but she never listens. Wants to be independent, of course. I would too if I was in her condition, but she's not supposed to be as stubborn as me or more, which is the case right now. Anyway, it was about 2:00 in the morning when she finally got hold of me. Understandably, she was very distressed and I felt so guilty that she couldn't talk to me sooner. Such is the life of a fire fighter. She told me that her apartment had just been robbed. Burglars came in and took just about everything they could. She shouldn't be living alone, not in this city anyway. The robbers hadn't known she would be in the apartment when they broke in. She surprised them I guess. They locked her in the bathroom while they were doing the dirty. Thank god she's ok is all I can say. She's still stuck in the bathroom, because they've taken her wheelchair from her and she can't get to it. Oh… You didn't know she was in a wheelchair? Then I guess she's got some explaining to do.

**Brooke Davis **

It's been about 4 years now since I had the car accident, which makes me 26. The other driver who had been intoxicated, surprise surprise, had slammed into the side of my car, at least I've been told. I don't really remember too much of the accident, I'm pretty sure I was definitely blacked out, but I couldn't forget the following weeks even if I tried. The doctors don't really know what's wrong with my back, of course, doctors don't seem to be too reliable at times. _"It's an injury to the lowest three bones of your spine,"_ they told me (I'm paraphrasing of course), "_It might heal, but we can't know whether it'll be tomorrow, next year, or never._" I've sort of given up on the whole healing thing. I just don't think about it anymore. If it does happen, it'll happen when I least expect it, I figure… life's funny that way. Plus I have Lucas looking after me and loving me, so I'm doing ok. I would like to be a better girlfriend to him… since we got back together 2 years ago, he's been the only thing that's kept me going. I'd like to repay him and be a proper girlfriend… As for sex, I have feeling to about half-way down my thighs, so it's not impossible… but the doctors say there's a possibility that sexual intercourse could damage the muscle surrounding my injury, which will slow my recovery. I'm just not sure I'm willing to take that risk.

I'm really getting off-topic here aren't I? We were talking about the burglary. Yeah, I admit it was scary. I know I can't really fight back when I'm in that situation. Wish I could but I couldn't… But nothing was taken that can't be replaced (Besides a little of my dignity. I hate having to rely on Lucas for things, I'm an independent woman after all, even though he doesn't mind, of course he doesn't mind, he's a fire fighter for gods sake, he's used to saving people) so there's no reason why we can't move on with our lives already. It's over now.


	2. Decisions and Disappointment

Disclaimer: As said before, I don't own any of OTH.

Hope you enjoy and read and review!

**Chapter One: Decisions and Disappointment**

"God Brooke, I am so sorry I couldn't come to you sooner." Lucas said as he poured her a hot cup of coffee. It was now 3:30 in the morning and they were both tired so Lucas had brought Brooke back to his apartment while the police were inspecting hers.

"Really it's okay Lucas," Brooke said from where she had lifted herself onto his sofa, "You were probably off saving lives somewhere anyway. It's what I get for dating a big strong fireman." Lucas laughed appreciatively as he brought Liz her coffee and sat next to her, "Well actually there weren't any people in the factory which was on fire… but it's the thought that counts." Brooke touched her hand to  
Lucas's face and he leaned round to kiss her waiting lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they remained in that position for moments on end befor

e he pulled back.

"Brookie…" He whispered.  
"Mmm," was the only reply he got as Brooke kissed a line across his face.  
"Baby, I think we should move in together." Lucas spoke and Brooke pulled back in shock.  
"Because of one burglary, now you don't think I can manage on my own?" Brooke reached over the arm of the sofa and pulled her wheelchair over, about to climb into it when Lucas held her back. He looked at her with his piercing blue eyes and said softly, "It's not that… I'm asking you because I love you and I want to know where you are in case there is ever any trouble" Brooke looked unconvinced and opened her mouth to refute what he has just said, so he continued with his puppy-dog look, "Is it so wrong for me to want you nearby?"  
Brooke smiled and sighed, giving into his adorable puppy-dog look, "I guess not, but let's talk about this later." And with that she pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

Lucas and Brooke were on their fifth prospective apartment they'd been shown by the charismatic yet slightly annoying real estate agent that day. The walls were a stunning creamy white and the floors were polished hardwood, the couple agreed it was the most beautiful they'd seen so far. They moved onto the balcony when  
Lucas turned to Brooke.

"So what do you think?" he asked enthusiastically. It was so obvious he had his heart set on the place that Brooke hesitated before speaking.  
"Well… It's beautiful, I love it." She looked him in the eyes sadly,  
"But the doorways are too narrow for my chair… and I think the wheels would mark the floor."

Disappointment was clear in Lucas's eyes. Most houses they'd looked at that week had some tiny fault that stopped him and Brooke living there; too many stairs, no handles in the bathroom, shelves too high, etc. He was trying to be patient, and he had no reason to blame Brooke for the problems they'd encountered, but combined with all the stress of work and other things, the anger became apparent on his face.

"I'm sorry Luke. I like this place too… but I didn't choose for this to happen." Brooke murmured, hooking her fingers through his, and he pushed the frustration away, bending to his knees next to her.

"When I was a little kid," he started to speak, his voice only loud enough for Brooke to hear, "I used to absolutely hate shoe shopping because it was boring and I never really got what I wanted. But this one time, my Mom and I went and I got these really mad basketball sneakers. Every time I played sports with them on, Fergie, Junk, and even Skills were all really jealous and I started to feel like I was running faster and playing better when I had them on. I guess what I'm trying to say is… well, I know this is hard for both of us, but we'll find the right place soon enough and it'll make all of this worth the trouble." He ended his story with a smile and a kiss on Brooke's forehead.

**Brooke Davis **

Don't get me wrong, I love Lucas, absolutely adore him, but this is really getting on my nerves. He's treating me like I enjoy being in a wheelchair or something. The truth is seeing all these wonderful apartments and having to turn them down, one after another, and seeing Luke's reactions, truly makes me think about what I'm missing out on. And what Luke's missing out on because of some stupid car accident… something tells me that if the drunk driver knew how many lives he was ruining, including his, he never would've touched the alcohol to begin with.

* * *

Brooke sat at home that night, her legs out in front of her on the couch. She and Luke were supposed to have a date that night but he had  
been called in to work. Brooke couldn't help but feel that he was almost relieved he wouldn't have to spend the evening with her. She reached over the coffee table and picked up the remote control, flicking through the channels.

'_So this is what my life has become,'_ she thought to herself. Four years ago she had dreams, high aspirations… and while she still designed amazing attire, becoming an up and coming new designer and toyed with the idea of becoming as big as Vera Wang and others, it was nothing like how she imagined it as a teenager. Brooke barely registered what she was watching as channel after channel flew past her eyes. '_26 years old and I'm spending my Saturday night alone watching TV.' _  
Brooke paused on the TV guide channel just as an advertisement for the "Dirty Nights" pay-per-view station filled the screen. She sighed, a little irritated with herself for feeling so bummed. Brooke knew Lucas had needs; heck she had needs! But she also knew fulfilling them was a major no-no if she wanted to regain the ability to walk. Maybe the only right thing to do was to let him live his life and enjoy himself, after all, it wasn't his fault she'd had a car accident and there was no reason he should be punished for it.

* * *

Luke relaxed on the stretcher in the break area at the fire station. There hadn't been many call-outs tonight and he was trying to get some shut-eye before the next disaster. Cat stuck in a tree maybe? That'd be a nice break from the usually stressful night shift. Sighing, he tried to think happier thoughts. He imagined Brooke and couldn't help but smile

Lucas Scott had decided to become a fire fighter because it made sense, he loved saving people, loved playing Clark Kent, flying around the world to save people, but that didn't mean he had forgotten his dream of writing or basketball, in fact whenever he had time he still wrote, he had written some editorials for the newspaper and he was actually attempting to write a short novel. As for basketball, occasionally he shot some hoops with Nathan, who had of course pursued his dreams and gone to Duke, his wife Haley in tow. Being a fire fighter also kept Lucas's body in tiptop shape, earning him many brownie points with the 'ladies', he had noticed the stares and sly grins he got from girls, not that any of it mattered now that he had met back up with Brooke Davis, the girl he was sure was the one for him.

He still remembered the day she had walked back into his life or rather collided back into his life. It was two and a half years ago and he had stopped by his favorite little Mexican restaurant, Rosaletta's. He was about to walk out of the restaurant when he heard a laugh that he swore belonged to someone he once knew, but he had quickly told himself it couldn't be, it wasn't that small of a world and he wasn't in Tree Hill anymore so what were the chances?

At that same time Brooke Davis had entered the small café with her best bud, Peyton Sawyer. Peyton was in the process of retelling a trip to the supermarket, consisting of a pissed Peyton, an even madder old lady, and a shopping cart, and Brooke was cracking up. She was wheeling herself into the restaurant, excited as ever, since someone from work had recommended the restaurant to her, giving awesome reviews and absolutely gushing about how great the service and food was, when all of a sudden she ran into someone hard. She had let out a shriek, hoping she hadn't hurt the poor guy who was now on his butt, when he looked up, assuring her he was okay, causing her to let out an even bigger shriek. It was Lucas Scott!

Lucas remembered cursing under his breath as he found himself experiencing sharp pains in his shins and being sent flying backwards, but all of the pain was taken away when he found himself staring into a pair of familiar beautiful brownish hazel eyes. Her face had changed a little, matured a bit but not much, and of course there was the wheel chair, but there was no way Lucas could not recognize his old love, there was no mistaking the shiny brown hair, dimpled smile, and concerned eyes for anyone other than Brooke Davis.

Luke almost felt his heart breaking a little as he remembered other memories and how at first Brooke wouldn't look him in the eye, wouldn't believe there could be a relationship between the two of them again. The way she'd turned him down every time he asked her out until she couldn't stand it anymore and just gave into him. He remembered feeling such a strong attraction to her as if being drawn to her even though it'd been so long. They had ended high school on good terms, as friends, and even as freshmen in college they had kept in touch slightly, but as the years had gone by, the phone calls and postcards became fewer and fewer till they lost contact.

And he remembered the first date when she had been so shy and so unwillingly to open up, and some other emotion, almost ashamed, but then he also remembered their first kiss, so full of passion spilling over and he smiled to himself.

They certainly had come a long way and Luke knew that it wouldn't be ending any time soon.


	3. Heres to Us

**Disclaimer: **Blah blah don't own any of One Tree Hill.

**Author's Note: **Thanks to who ever has been reading and reviewing! It means a lot! I was looking back at chapter one and noticed a few mistakes. Sorry! And I have taken the advice of **photobook romance** and decided to write in alot of flashbacks/memories. So without further ado..

**Chapter Two: **Here's to us

_"Brooke, It's Lucas…again…uhm well I was just seeing if you'd like to go get coffee with me or something, you know catch up with each other since it's so long… uhm well call me back, the number's 724-3598."_

_"Brooke! It's Haley and Nathan, listen Lucas told us he ran into you and gave us your number. It'd be great to meet up with you. It's been an excruciatingly long time! All of us, in fact, me, you, Lucas, hey invite Peyton and Jake too if you want!" Haley's voice came from Brooke's answering machine, and then the sound of the phone being switched to someone else. "Hey Davis, long time no talk. In fact we're actually not talking right now but whatever. But hey, Lucas said you weren't returning his calls (there was a sound that sounded like Haley slapping Nate's shoulder and a yelp from Nathan) anyways, where was I… Oh yea… I sincerely think you should. But whatever, just my lowly opinion, It'll be nice to see you again Davis."_

_Brooke rolled her large hazel eyes. "God those Scott's really are the stubborn go getters I always thought they were. You would think Mr. I read Steinback and all sorts of other complicated literature would get the hint after the 5th phone call, and then he even got his brother involved," She said to no one in particular. So far after bumping into him at Rosaletta's he had been calling her non stop, each time offering to take her out, sometimes it was dinner, sometimes coffee, sometimes a movie, but honestly she just didn't want to face him and have to explain her complicated story to him. She didn't need him to feel sorry for her. Brooke Davis was strong and the word pity wasn't in her vocab, especially when the word pity applied to her. She had decided that the day the doctors sat her down and told her the possibility of walking again were slim to none that she'd just have to be grateful she wasn't dead or virtually a vegetable. She had decided that life was obviously short, and you never knew when you'd walk out the house in the morning but never return. So she had bucked up and plastered a huge smile on her face._

_"Peyton…hey," The brunette chirped into the phone. "Yea he called again, 2nd time today I think actually…"_

_"Brooke, why don't you just call him back, what happened to 'God Peyton that's so rude! Have the common courtesy to at least pick up the phone and reject him sweetly?'" The other voice on the line replied._

_Brooke rolled her eyes. "yea, yea, this is different…"_

_"Really how so? Listen Brooke, I have to go, but honestly, consider going out with him. Ya'll have quite a lot to catch up on…just think about it…"_

_"Yea, yea, yeaaaa. Well I love you P.Sawyer, catch ya later!"

* * *

_

"Brooke! Have you seen my favorite shirt? I haven't seen it in weeks and I think I might have left it here." Lucas Scott's voice boomed through Brooke's medium sized apartment.

"What favorite shirt?" Brooke's clear, somewhat raspy voice replied from the bathroom.

"Oh come on, you know which one, the striped one…"

"Luke, you have a lot of striped shirts. How am I supposed to know which striped shirt you want? Is it green, red, black, blue, pink? Come on Broody boy I need some details! Gimme some brand names too while your at it too" Brooke exclaimed.

Lucas sighed, smiling to himself and running a hand through his sandy blonde hair. "The light blue one, button down…ring any bells, the one you picked out for me…"

"OHHHHH this one! Yea it's been here I'd say a month, hmm maybe two" Brooke said, coming out of the bathroom, holding the shirt in her lap. She had known which shirt he had been talking about the whole time; she just loved hearing him sigh exasperatedly. Made life so fun.

Lucas rolled his bright blue eyes. "Come on let's go woman, god you take forever getting ready," he said faking exasperation.

"Oh come on, you know you like what you see when I'm all done. Admit it, I look stunning!" She exclaimed, hitting him playfully in the side.

Lucas looked down at his gorgeous girlfriend. She did look stunning in her casual light pink sundress, that went amazingly good with her complexion, with her long shiny dark brown hair, that looked a little red sometimes when she was in the sun, loosely waved and cascading down her bare shoulder and her full lips glistening, she definitely was a looker.

"You look stunning, Pretty Girl…" he admitted, leaning down to kiss her and quickly ushering her out the door.

"Thanks you look amazing too, Boyfriend," She murmured.

Lucas had just treated Brooke to a gourmet dinner at Bravitorio's, the dinner had brought back memories of their first date for both of them. As he looked into her sparkling eyes as she rambled on and on, Lucas remembered how beautiful she looked that day when she had finally reluctantly agreed to meet him for coffee at a cute little place, House of Java- HOJ.

* * *

_Lucas Scott was ecstatic when Brooke Davis had finally answered his calls and not only answered but agreed to meet up for coffee. After what seemed like an eternity, which was actually two weeks, Brooke had finally given in to what all her friends were telling her and what her heart told her despite what her brain told her. There was so much he wanted to know about Brooke, after all it had been six long years. He was dying to know what she did for a living, if she was happy, even with her situation, and what exactly had happened to paralyze her. Many things could paralyze a person. He strolled into the doors of HOJ casually, smiling as he looked around and instantly spotted the brunette sitting at a table situated by the windows. He was embarrassed to say that he had actually been nervous for this get together. In fact he felt like a girl, he had been so excited, he had wanted to scream and jump up and down, he'd even called Nathan and given him the 411. Now as he approached her he felt his palms getting a little sweaty. He wiped them off on his jeans. _

"_Hey there," he said, startling her. She had been engrossed with the latest issue of Vogue and hadn't even noticed him come in. "You been here long?" _

"_Oh no, maybe about, hmmm 5-7 minutes." She replied looking down at her watch and then back up at him._

_God it was good to hear her sexy, raspy voice. He sat down. "So have you ordered yet?" _

"_Nah, waiting for you to get here."_

_They went to order their coffees and pastries and sat back down, waiting for it to be ready. Five minutes later Lucas's and Brookes orders had arrived. Brooke's overflowing with whip cream. Lucas laughed as he watched her slurp at the whip cream._

"_So you finally said yes." _

"_I figured I'd have to or else you just wouldn't stop calling. I know I'm amazing and everyone wants to be me or be around me but honestly Luke…plus I figured you'd probably go and brood" Brooke teased, flipping her hair. "You are one stubborn guy. I have never met anyone who didn't get the picture after calling for the fifth, sixth, eighth time." She grinned, dimples showing and keeping the conversation light hearted._

"_Yea, well I've never met someone who didn't want to go out with me, the almighty god-like Lucas Scott," He retorted in an equally playful tone_

"_Oh, you're full of yourself," She scoffed, breaking off part of her brownie and throwing it at him, which he caught gracefully in his mouth. She made a face at him when he threw her his trademark smirk._

"_So Broody-boy, what have you been up to, lived here in California long?" Brooke asked, surprising herself and him that she was instigating questions that could lead to him asking her about everything._

"_Actually yea, after I graduated from Stanford, I decided I loved it here even though my heart's still in Tree Hill." He said, looking at her and taking in how beautiful she really was. Six years hadn't done anything but good for her. Her cheeks were rosy and her big hazel eyes were more of a green color at the moment and they were dancing wildly and those dimples that he'd missed so much were making a definite appearance. Her hair, thrown into a casual high ponytail was just as he remembered it. "Plus by the time I'd graduated I'd started to become really interested in firefighting and I had heard that San Jose had an awesome firefighting program. So I moved here and I've been here since." He finished. "And what about you, Pretty Girl?" He asked, using a familiar nick name._

"_Well after I went to FIT and stayed in New York for about half a year or so, I decided it was a time for a scenery change, Peyton agreed too, you know, she was going to NYU and so we decided to try Fremont, California." She said, referring to a town that was about 20 minutes away from San Jose, 15 for Brooke Davis and her speedy driving. "And of course being the small world that it is, me and Peyton ended up sitting right by who else but Jake Jagelski and good old Jenny on the plane ride over to Cali." Brooke exclaimed, "So understandably enough, the chemistry was still there, everything was there and they've been inseparable since. So I guess I've been in California just as long as you have, and to think we were only 20 minutes away from each other all these years." She said with a laugh, looking up from her biscotti she had now started on, or rather Lucas's, allowing herself to really and truly take a good look at him. 'God, he's as beautiful as ever, of course.' She thought to herself scanning him from head to toe. His sandy blonde hair seemed to have a little gel in it keeping it halfway standing and halfway falling in his piercing blue eyes. His eyes were just as she remembered and she was sure he could probably look at her with those eyes and still read her like a book, no matter how hard she tried to stop him from being able to do that. He was in a simple black t-shirt, tight over his new chest muscles, and a button down shirt over the black t and jeans. He was definitely the Lucas that Brooke still had dreams about. Conversation went smoothly and they talked about all sorts of things, both were surprised about how much they remembered about eachother, without even touching anything about her accident. It was late, and Lucas still hadn't asked her and in fear of ruining such a perfect evening, he decided that maybe it could wait next till next time but he was still curious and had so many questions to ask. They had driven separate cars so there would be no walking to the door. Outside of HOJ the blonde and brunette shared a hug, saying goodbye. Neither of them could deny the sparks that they had both felt. _

"_So I'll call you later?" Lucas had asked._

_Brooke nodded. "Yeah, thanks for a wonderful evening."

* * *

_

The perfect house seemed to jump out in front of them when they were walking back to Main Street, savoring the huge dinner they had just had, to get to where Lucas's parked was, when Lucas almost tripped over an Open For Inspection sign on the sidewalk and landed flat on his face. The sign pointed towards the open door of a terrace building, one of eight identical houses packed tightly into the busy street.

Brooke laughed "I knew colliding into you that day wasn't my fault. You're a huge klutz!"

Lucas made a face in her direction, but one look through the door of the terrace and Lucas knew he had to at least have a look.

" Come on lets just take a look inside, what do you say Cheery, it won't hurt anything, will it?" Lucas's mood was rather jovial after their delicious meal but Brooke was a little more realistic.

"It's way out of our budget, that's what I say." She spoke hesitantly.  
Lucas laughed. He was well aware of what their budget was and it wasn't quite as low as Brooke thought. Lucas had been putting money away for months without her knowing and they had quite a fat sum of money.

"Okay, I won't argue with you there, it is in an expensive neighborhood," his eyes twinkling happily, "But it doesn't look that fancy… and you can't argue with fate. Come on look at us" Lucas motioned to the two of them and started to walk to the open front door.

Brooke smiled in spite of herself, "Yeah, because fate's been so nice to me, hasn't it?" she argued playfully but followed him anyway. When they reached the small foyer of the terrace house Lucas turned and grinned at his beloved girlfriend. The house was modestly decorated with large doorways and a small ramp between the kitchen and lounge room, perfect for her chair, but there was one very major problem.

"What's upstairs?" Brooke questioned the real estate agent after he had finished talking with another couple.

The agent's smile faded slightly when he looked back and forth between Brooke's chair and the giant staircase in the center of the small house,

"The two bedrooms, and another bathroom," he cleared his throat, "Unfortunately there isn't any wheelchair access up there though."

Brooke smiled politely as the agent's phone rang and he excused himself. Lucas was sitting on the stairs and she wheeled over to him.

"It's a great place, beautiful, amazing!" she said, trying to stay positive, "and not nearly as expensive as I would've thought," Brooke sighed "If only it weren't for this staircase it'd be perfect. Damn staircase!" She muttered.

Lucas shot her a mischievous grin, blue eyes twinkling,

"I've been sitting here thinking about that and I don't think it's actually much of a problem."

Brooke raised an eyebrow suspiciously and Lucas leant forward, scooping her out of the chair and carrying her up the stairs like he was carrying her over the threshold. Brooke laughed as he showed her the upstairs rooms before placing her on the top step and sitting next to her.

"I don't see why I couldn't do that every night. Good for the biceps." He flexed his muscles in a bodybuilder pose.

"I guess so," Brooke was still hesitant.  
"Can I convince you?" Lucas asked eagerly, winning a huge dimpled grin from Brooke. "Let's see… great kitchen, lounge and bathroom all with wheelchair  
access. A romantic way of getting to bed at night. An extra room for my gym  
equipment." This got a laugh from Brooke, "All we really need is to install an intercom so I can come running whenever you need me," He joked.

"Well, I guess you've won me over." She said nuzzling into his neck and then staring him in the face. "I love you, you know that." She murmured before pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

Back at Lucas's apartment the pair relaxed together. The papers had been signed, arrangements made for moving and installing the intercom. Brooke's hands massaged the muscles in her boyfriend's neck, still tense from a shift fighting fires the night before while he vaguely wondered why his girlfriend wasn't a masseuse.

"I love you, you know that" he said softly, repeating what she had said an hour ago as she kissed the area she'd just massaged.

"I know baby," she said passing him his wine glass and raising her own  
in a toast. "Here's to us and our new home."


End file.
